Power That She Craves
by Unlimited Power
Summary: Oneshot, Bane/Zannah, mature content. After the events of "Rule of Two" the relationship between Master and apprentice takes on a new aspect.


**Title: Power That She Craves**

**Author: Loteva**

**Finished: 11.03.2012**

**Pairing: Bane/Zannah**

**Time: After "Rule of Two"**

**Warning: M/F, sexual situation between adults, ONLY for mature readers.**

**If you're under 18, don't read!**

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**A/N: The first fanfic for Star Wars, mainly inspired by the non-existent love life of my favourite Sith Lord and the general lack of Bane fics, which I found particularly disturbing. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

><p>The night was dark and oppressive; it resembled a dense cloud, sticking to her skin and clinging to the light robes suitable for the humid, jungle climate. The swirling Dark Side energies permeated through the air, smothering any being foolish enough to wander the halls of an abandoned, yet still standing unchanged palace and fall into their treacherous embrace. However, Zannah only wiped sweat from her brow and continued on her path.<p>

The atmosphere didn't affect her in the least. Where anyone else would have felt python-like, invisible constriction on their neck and chest, leading to slow and torturous asphyxiation, she took her every breath easily, reveling in the Dark Side as a Sith she was. After all, a creature of the dark have nothing to fear from it.

Although she didn't have any source of light, her steps were fast and certain. The Force guided her, bended to her will like obedient servant. Zannah didn't know where exactly she was going; having only arrived on the planet two days previously, there wasn't any time to explore the empty, ancient palace she and her Master took residence in. Without any good reason she just couldn't sleep and soon the overwhelming restlessness first drove her to pacing around her quarters, then roaming the corridors, as if she was searching for something elusive, immaterial which nature she wasn't quite able to grasp.

The mounting frustration of being denied caused her steps to quicken, only coming to an abrupt stop upon reaching the open courtyard. Zannah had to shield her eyes from the flickering light of a few wall torches. But it wasn't a real reason for her halting – after all such a minor obstacle was nothing for a Sith.

The real reason was glaringly obvious and she realized if she hadn't been blinded by her own feelings she would have known where exactly she was going. She could only blame herself for her failure and now she had to adapt to a situation without any planning ahead. She gritted her teeth – she just had to manage, as always.

Even if she couldn't see him, as soon as she entered the courtyard, her Master's unmistakable presence washed over her. The Dark Side was concentrated around him, always ready to do his bidding. And now it has led her to him.

Zannah soundlessly hid behind a stone pillar, clouding her own presence in hope of staying unnoticed. The arcade around the spacious courtyard provided her with a deep shade and a good vantage point. Confident in her concealment, Zannah took a sweeping look at her surroundings.

The premises were empty, besides a few decorative bushes in the corners. In the center, there was a small, circular pool which still waters were gleaming softly, reflecting the scant illumination of yellow, orange and red, the latter exclusively cast by the lightsaber.

The imposing silhouette of Darth Bane, the Dark Lord of the Sith and Zannah's Master, easily dominated the entire place which, although sizeable, seemed to barely contain him. Ironic, that a man who spent so much thought and effort into staying out of sight of the galaxy was concurrently able to gain the most attention wherever he went if not for the deliberate use of the Force and dressing in the unassuming, hooded robes. Now, after freeing him from the characteristic orbalisk armor, blending in would be even easier to achieve.

Zannah was acutely observing as her Master went through his katas. Every move efficient and calmly executed, the lightsaber was truly the extension of its wielder's arm, always striking precisely where, when and how he wanted. Zannah found herself unable to tear her gaze from this stellar performance of sheer mastery of one's body and soul and – most importantly – the Force.

It was quite uncommon for her to see her Master train alone, so the experience certainly held a great value. She stood there, hidden behind the pillar, transfixed on the magnificent display of the power commanded by Bane. She recognized it as a glimpse at what was promised to be at her own disposal as the heir to the legacy of the Sith and she yearned for it in that moment as she's never had before.

Somehow, she was surprised at her voracity, but she couldn't help herself. She allowed her hungry gaze to drink in the form of her Master, committing it to the memory. _Two there should be; no more, no less. One to embody the power, the other to crave it._ The words of the Rule of Two rang in her mind, reverberating on the unconscious level.

Clad only in loose, grey pants, her Master's athletic, well-built physique for the first time was available for her perusal. Zannah was watching the straining and bulging muscles working just under the skin, finally devoid of the orbalisks. Even in his appearance, Bane was the perfect embodiment of power.

The sudden click sound brought Zannah out of the trance. Her Master extinguished the red blade of the lightsaber and attached it back to his belt. Exercise completed, he stood for a while unmoving; the fine sheen of sweat covering his skin was glowing in the subtle light of the torches. Then, in one, smooth motion, he unbuckled and dropped his pants on the ground.

Zannah's breath hitched in her throat. It wasn't that she hadn't ever seen a naked man, because she'd had; it wasn't even her first time seeing her Master's assets, too, because she'd seen it all when she'd helped in ridding him of the orbalisk infestation. However, it was undoubtedly the first time she's seen him in nude, healthy and could take a time to appreciate it. Unknowingly, she licked her lips.

Bane stepped out of his pants and headed for the marble pool in the center of the courtyard. He submerged himself in its cool waters, inadvertently hiding his body from Zannah's view. He was aware of her presence even before she stepped into his new temporary training place but didn't particularly care if she watched him. He considered her witnessing his practice as an advantage. Due to the poisoning by the orbalisks she'd seen him at his weakest and he didn't want her to think that without the parasites he was less powerful. Actually, it was quite the opposite – his mastery over the Dark Side became even greater than ever before. His apprentice needed a reminder that she still wasn't a match to him in terms of power and this occasion served as a good way to impart that lesson.

'Come out', he said calmly, breaking the silence.

After the almost unnoticeable pause the form of his apprentice soundlessly emerged from the shadows and approached him, coming up to stand at the edge of the pool. Bane leisurely appraised the girl – no, the woman, he corrected himself – as she returned the regard with the impassive stare she usually adorned while dealing with him. _I trained her well, _he noted. She was a picture perfect of composure, looking removed from the moment. She would have fooled anyone else but him. He was not only her Master – he was the Master in the Force and his abilities let him analyze her on a much deeper, intimate level, expertly probing her presence until discerning what she tried to keep out of his sight under the statuesque mask. Bane's keen senses could infallibly penetrate her deception and under the envy, awe, restlessness he found what was lurking behind the mysterious glint in her eyes.

Desire. The dark, desperate craving was consuming the insides of his apprentice in unquenchable, infernal flames. Born from restlessness, shaped by the hunger for power, in its true, pure form known only to the Sith. The passion in the most basic, literal understanding of this word.

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

Zannah understood that her initial plan failed when she saw her Master lift a brow, as if he was asking what would come next. She knew denying her raw feelings was no use. Besides that, she was a Sith – she was supposed to fearlessly grasp what she wanted, by any means necessary, no matter the price – and now she wanted her Master, consequences be damned.

Upon reaching that conclusion, Zannah no longer hesitated. Her hands deftly divested her from the gauzy, purple tunic that softly pooled around her feet. She couldn't stop a violent shudder of desire that shot through her entire being when she felt Bane's gaze skimming over the creamy plains of fair skin. Her body insisted on betraying her even further – there was no more incriminating evidence of arousal than the two hardened peaks on her breasts.

The sudden awareness of the vulnerability she thoughtlessly displayed in front of her demanding, unforgiving Master hit Zannah like a ton of bricks. She realized that although both of them were naked, she was the one who revealed more, allowing Bane to have a clear advantage over her. Her feelings were transparent while his stayed hidden, the expression unreadable. If his body reacted in any way to her nudity, she wouldn't have possibly known, as the water jealously concealed him from her sight. She had to change this situation – turn weakness into strength and strike her opponent down, immediately and devastatingly, not leaving him a chance of retribution.

_Through passion, I gain strength._

With a predatory smile dancing on her luscious lips, at the same time resembling a wild animal baring its fangs, Zannah lowered herself into the pool, encroaching on, thus far, her Master's sole dominion. That didn't earn her even the smallest twitch on his part. _It doesn't matter, _she told herself with conviction, _soon enough he will be begging at my feet._

She concentrated on the Dark Side, fueled its flames using her desire and It responded, like a ravenous beast greedily gorged itself on all the passion she was feeding It with. In return, It reached every cell of her body, filled her with Its incredible strength and reinforced her lust. Then the cycle could begin anew.

_Through strength, I gain power._

Eyes glowing yellow, Zannah waded through the water towards her Master, who was sitting still in his spot, unperturbed in the slightest by the power she exhibited as she closed in on him. The air between them became heavy and charged, almost crackling with static. His passivity was clearly too suspicious, but she didn't think twice about it, certain the victory would be hers.

Bane's expression remained inscrutable as his apprentice stopped just short of him. With him casually lounging on the stone step, they were on the same eye level. Their gazes locked onto each other – her eyes burning furiously with the power of the Dark Side, his cold and empty like a pair of black holes, sucking in everything that came too close. And without realizing, she was drawn in as well.

Zannah reached out and lightly rested her hand against the side of her Master's jaw. This insignificant, little touch sent a potent thrill through her. She felt as if she'd just taken an irrevocable step inside the land of forbidden pleasures. From this point on there was no turning back.

The lack of reaction not in the least deterred her, on the contrary, it spurred her on to continue the exploration of the sinewy, exposed flesh. Her dexterous fingers softly slid down his neck, taking a devious route across the hard pectorals, teasingly tracing light patterns on the stretched skin and following the lines of thick scars. Boldly, she plucked at his nipples, then she slowly grazed the firm abs and finally stalled the steady progression on his left hip, at the edge of the water.

After a brief moment of maddening hesitation, Zannah dipped her hand under the surface, gliding it lower and lower until she found her ultimate prize. Looking her Master deep in the eye, she grasped his manhood.

_Through power, I gain victory._

The flaccidity of his organ threw her entirely off balance; all her self-confidence evaporated, bewildered eyes turned to him in search of an explanation, but they met with a grim, half-amused smile. Her utter surprise left her wide open for attack and that was all he was waiting for.

Bane seized the opportunity like the experienced strategist he was. His apprentice didn't stand a chance against the furious barrage of the Dark Side he secretly gathered while she was blatantly displaying the power It granted her. In the last ditch attempt, Zannah tried to recoil but he swiftly caught her in the unbreakable Force hold, thwarting her plans for escape. Recognizing she was at her Master's mercy, she ceased the futile struggles.

The big, calloused hand gripped her chin and made her look up. Twin yellow blazes appraised her mockingly, but she noticed with relief that there was no true rage in them.

'And what, pray tell, were you trying to accomplish, my foolish apprentice?', he asked condescendingly, his voice dripping with malice.

Sharp tug at her chin discouraged her from glancing in any other direction but him.

'Master...'

'Yes, I am your Master, Zannah,' he said. The other hand stroked her cheek tenderly, then swept her blond hair back, fingers combing the long lustrous tresses.

'But you have forgotten your place. Let me refresh your memory.'

It wasn't a suggestion. Bane just informed her what he was going to do whether she liked it or not. To accentuate his point, he yanked her hair viciously, dissuading her from the covert try to free herself from the Force hold. Zannah was powerless – all that was left to her was to submit and suffer the consequences.

With her head pulled back by the hair, the smooth column of her neck was outstretched defenselessly before him. Bane's hand relinquished its previous position on the chin to travel down, unerringly grazing the sensitive spots on her skin. It meandered slowly, taking its time in delicious exploration of shapely shoulders and collarbones, the sensual touches inflaming the desire inside her once again.

Upon reaching its destination, the hand cupped one breast, what finally elicited a low moan out of Zannah. She felt her Master bow to her ear, mere millimeters between them.

'In this relationship I am the one who decides, not you, my apprentice,' Bane whispered. 'I can allow you certain liberties, but ultimately it is at my discretion what I will or will not bestow on you – be it pain...'

He mercilessly twisted her nipple, evoking a cry from her.

'… or pleasure.'

His hand dived to the juncture of her legs and found the small nub responsible for womanly gratification. Rubbing it, while sending the Dark Side energies through the nerves, heightening the sensations, caused Zannah's body to draw taut as she was wracked by the most powerful climax she has ever experienced.

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

A loud, keening wail ripped out of her throat and resounded through the courtyard. As the intense waves of pleasure abated, it turned into strangled sobs and harsh breathing. Only then Bane released his apprentice, who slumped down exhausted, almost fully submerging herself in the water.

In the meantime, the Sith Lord stood up, clearly finished with his eventful bath. Getting out from the pool, he used the Force to summon his pants and lightsaber, but didn't dress. Zannah, who eventually pulled herself together, looked with recurring desire at his departing form. She couldn't stop the craving for her Master as he was the embodiment of absolute power she yearned for all her life.

Bane paused briefly and turned his head around to face her with a stony expression.

'What are you waiting for, my apprentice? I didn't dismiss you. Come, we will continue this lesson in my bedchamber,' he said briskly.

'Yes, my Master,' Zannah replied humbly, following his command without question.

_The Force shall free me._

The End


End file.
